An Outcast Soul
by LondonEngland
Summary: The lynx was the outcast of the zodiac it was never told about the banquet, the lynx then lived the rest of its life in solitude. can the members of the zodiac break the bearer in Yuna; the lynx's mind after being rejected by both her parents.a little OOC. Rated T cause I'm a paranoid person.
1. Yuma

Name:Yuna Soma

Age:6 years old

Gender:Female

Eye color:changes according to emotions

hair color:white

Bio: Yuna was born as the zodiac lynx. She was rejected by both her father and her mother, they hated the lynx for being the out cast. Yuna lived with hatori until he had to erase her parents' memories then she was sent to live with stopped speaking when she was 4 because she was hated by her parents not only because of the curse but also for her having Autism


	2. Farewell

(Hatori's POV)

"Are you sure you wont regret loosing the memories of her; your only daughter?" I asked looking at the couple seriously. "The only thing we have regretted for the past 6 years is ever having that ..that ..that thing as a child."Mefune said holding his wife, Yumi close. Little did they know that little 6 year old Yuna was watching us from the door way squeezing her stuffed totoro. She had a emotionless face except for her eyes they were a deep shade of blue with specks of deep red. I finally erased their memories of Yuna, every single memory of the little Autistic girl. The couple then stood up and walked out the door not even seeing the emotionless seaming girl. But me and all the zodiacs can see threw the ever changing pools and see how she really feels. And I can tell you she has never smiled in her life, not even a fake one. Yuna then turned and walked to her bed room and locked herself in. I can tell just from looking in her eyes that her bearer from the world has just been blockaded more than kisa's was. She doesn't under stand why her parents left a because she's only 6 years old and b because she is autistic. I can't approach her just yet because her situation is just to traumatic right now, maybe tomorrow. Now I think I should talk to Akito.

*time laps*

I don't know how good this idea is. But I have no choice to obey Akito's orders. So I went to Yuna's room the door was surprisingly unlocked. I slowly turned the door knob and walked into her room but she wasn't there and nether was her totoro. She was missing, gone.


	3. Missing

(Hatsuharu"s POV)

I was siting on the porch of Shugire's house when everyone except Shugire came bolting out of the house. I stood and bolted after everyone. When I had caught up to Kyo I asked him,"Why did you bolt out of the house?" He then turned his head towards me and he yelled,"Stop talking to me and start looking !" I blinked and said emotionless,"Who, who are we looking for" Kyo replied angrily,"Tch Yuna" then he turned the corner leaving me alone with my baffled thoughts. 'Why would Yuna run away, she stopped speaking 2 years ago when her parents started complaining about her autism' this thoughts swirled through my head as I searched the park for Yuna. I searched for 2 long hours, when I passed a tree with a small white haired girl at about the age of 6 sleeping under it cuddling a stuffed totoro. I was so revealed to have found her, I couldn't help but squeeze the living daylights out of her. Yuna's eyes snapped open, they were a shade of green specked with red. This was the shade of her weeping inside. Right as I was about to say 'Stop crying' it started pouring rain. Yuna started shivering like crazy. So I wrapped her up in my coat and carried her home.


	4. Meeting Tohru

(Yuki's POV)  
I was walking through the park after searching for Yuna everywhere else I could think of. I heard a clap of thunder and then of course it starts pouring down like there was no tomorrow. I walked a little farther meeting Hatsuharu holding Yuna bundled in his coat. I sighed,"Well at least you found her." I walked back to the house with Haru. We got back to the house and went inside. We were greeted by Tohru who was rubbing us down with towels. Haru put Yuna down and started rubbing her down. While Yuna stares at Tohru with yellow eyes. Yuna pointed at Tohru blinking twice as if saying 'Who's she'. I answered her wordless question,"Yuna this is Tohru Honda." Then I introduced Yuna,"And Miss Honda this is Yuna Sohma." Yuna's eyes changed to a amethyst. Yuna gave a small sneeze and then there was a *poof* and in Yuna's place was sitting a small snowy lynx. Tohru started to panic but Haru calmed her down. "Yuna is the lynx, whom was hated by the other zodiac animals so they played a trick on it by not telling it about god's banquet. " Shigure explained. Yuna bounded off to the corner of the room. Then *poof* she was human again. Tohru helped Yuna get dressed again. I looked at Shigure and asked,"why did Yuna run away?" His mostly ever preset smile faded and he replied, "Her parents had their memories erased. " I couldn't believe they did that and Yuna has special needs to.


	5. A New Member

(Shigure's POV)  
I am taking Yuna to her first day at Fubira Grade held my hand with one of hers and her stuffed totoro with the other. Her music was in her backpack and so were her headphones and her charger. I hope she'll have a good time there. She looked up at me with swirling amethyst eyes. We walked a little longer then we got to the grade school, which was next to the high school. I was thrilled. I walked Yuna to her class and met her teacher, a nice man named Mr kindle. He asked me, "Are you her parent?" I shook my head and replied, " No, I'm her cousin and her guardian." He nodded and took Yuna's hand. I waved good-bye to Yuna and said, "Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji are going to pick you up after school Yuna." then I left her at her new school singing high school girls in my head.

Sorry its so short


	6. SchoolHell

(Yuna's POV)  
Shigure left me at school with Mr kindle. Mr kindle took me to a group of kids my age. "Children my I introduce Yuna Sohma, your new classmate.".Mr kindle announced. I waved at everyone my eyes swirling into a deep red. I'm so nervous. When the class saw my eyes change they all gasped. I mouthed 'sorry'. Mr kindle or Mr k as the class calls him finished introducing me, "Yuna can't speak yet so I want you to pay attention to her movements okay." The class in unison, "okay." Mr k dismissed the class to go play. He led me to a corner and knelled down to my height and said, "You can play until story time." I mouthed 'can I listen to my music?' Mr k nodded. I mouthed 'okay' and Went to the corner. I got my music player and my Headphones out. Then I put on my headphones and clicked to my favorite song 'I'm still here by the goo goo dolls' I then started drawing a picture of the zodiac animals. I finished drawing the cat then I wrote the names of each member of the zodiac under they're picture. A group of boys and girls walked over to me. I looked up at them and my eyes immediately turned amethyst. The leader gagged as my eyes changed. He puffed out his chest and said, "Why do your eyes change color, its not fair that only yours do. And your hair is white what are you a grandma. And You don't talk what is up with that, you are like six right you should be able to talk like all of us." I blinked once then my eyes swirled into a deep blue with specks of red. Then I pulled my headphones back on and clicked to 'What hurts the most by the radical Flatts'. Then I started crying. On the inside not the outside okay I have never cried on the outside. After I finished drawing Tohru as a Rice ball Mr k came up to me and said it was time for a story. I nodded and put all my stuff in my backpack and walked to were all the other kids were. There was a bookshelf full of books so I grabbed a book called 'Kenny and the dragon by Tony DiTerizzi' and starred reading. Mr k read Beatrix Potter to every one. I read until lunch. So when lunch came I took out my lunch. Turns out Tohru made me my favorite lunch Rice balls. My eyes swirled amethyst; I wonder of she knows they are favorite. So after lunch we had recess. While everyone played I sat on a swing listening to 'because of you by Kelly Clarkson' and reading my book. Then when kids were getting picked up the boy came back and pushed me down getting my uniform dirty. I stood back up and mouthed 'why did you push me' he laughed, "Were are your parents. Or do you not have those." then I snapped a tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall; dripping onto my already dirty uniform. Then I suddenly hear running and I opened my eyes, and Momiji was standing in front of me saying, " hey leave Yuna alone she didn't do anything to you." my eyes swirled from red to amethyst. Why was Momiji helping me. The boy nodded and ran off. My eyes widened Momiji protected me. "Momiji ." I whispered hugging Momiji. And Momiji hugged me back. Someone actually hugged me back.


	7. You actualy care

A little time recap

(Momiji's POV)

I was running ahead of Tohru,Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. We were going to pick Yuna up from her first day of grade school. I saw Yuna standing there minding her own business, and then a boy pushed her down. Yuna stood back up and mouthed 'Why did you push me'. The boy then laughed, "Where are your parents? Or do you not have those". I saw a tear drip down onto her uniform. I couldn't believe my eyes, the 6 year old I knew her entire life. The girl who had never cried in her life was now suddenly letting tears drip onto her uniform. I sprint towards her and stepped in front of her. "Hey leave Yuna alone she didn't do anything to you."I said. The boy just looked at me, nodded and ran away. Yuna opened her eyes and looked up at me her eyes changed from amethyst to sugar pink. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Then I heard something that surprised me. A small voice whispering, "Momiji". I was shocked Yuna actually spoke. Then everyone else showed up. I let go of Yuna and then she held my hand. We ran up to everyone. Tohru pulled a unsuspecting Yuna into a hug. Her eyes turned pink again as she hugged Tohru back. We walked back to Shigure's house. When we got inside Shigure greeted us happily. "So anything exciting happen today?" he asked. I happily replied, "I saved Yuna from a bully after school then she said my name". Everyone's eyes widened. Yuna then nodded and replied, "Yep Momiji saved me from the boy who made me cry". Shigure smiled and said, "Hey guess what we're all going on vacation ". We all gasped. A vacation? Oh yeah its white day tomorrow we're gonna go to the hot springs. Well I can't wait.


	8. A hot springs adventure

(Kyo's POV)

We were all on the bus on our way to the Sohma hot springs and Momiji was being as annoying as ever. He was jumping around everywhere, until I pulled him down into the seat next to me and said,"SHUT THE HELL UP MOMIJI!" And then he automatically shut his mouth. I looked around the bus, Yuna's head was laying on Hatsuharu's lap she had her headphones on and Haru had his hand on her arm. He was starring out the window and Tohru was smiling. I starred out the window the remainder of the trip. When the bus stopped Shigure stood and said,"we're here". I let go of Momiji and he jumped out the door. I shook my head and followed him out then everyone else came out. Hostess took us to our rooms. It was like last time where it was one room for the boys the other girls. We all sat down for a little while. Then Momiji said,"lets take a bath" so we all did. Yuki,Haru ,Momiji ,Shigure ,and I went to the boys side. And Yuna and Tohru went to the girls side.

(Tohru's POV)

I helped Yuna get into the hot spring. I put mom on a rock in front of me because I had to hold Yuna. Then Yuna handed me something. I looked down at my hand to see what she gave me. And in my hand was a locket,I opened it to see a picture of a black haired women smiling holding a white haired baby with red eyes and a white haired man standing next to them. I looked at Yuna and asked,"are these your mom and dad?" Yuna took a deep breath and replied, "yes but not anymore". I was confused. "They forgot about me. The only loved me until daddy hugged me. Then mama and daddy wanted to forget about me. So grandpa hatori erased they're memories." Yuna choked out tears welding up in her eyes then streaming down her cheeks. I hugged her tightly. Then she fell asleep.


End file.
